How we first met
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Pre, to my Proposal at niagara. While on his way to work, Kurogane bumps into the most beautiful man he has ever seen. will he let this man walk away, or will he catch him before he walks out those doors? this is how Kuro and Fai meet. more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I saw that a lot of people liked my Niagara Falls story. My friend read it and soon, we gained another fan girl guys!!! MUAHAHAHA! I pulled another to the dark side of KUROFAI!!!

This is how Kurogane and Fai met, in Sliding Doors by DARIUS.

Kurogane groaned as the car lurched once more on the track. He hated when he had to take the subway to the dojo. The only time he ever took the subway was when his car broke down, or he was escaping from his twin sister, Tomoyo. Today it was both. His car had "mysteriously" broken down due to a missing part. His sister had conveniently brought another girl other, to introduce to him. The girl was weak, so weak she almost fainted when he shook her hand.

He just couldn't understand why his sister brought so many girls and _guys_ home for him to meet. Yeah, he was Bi, but that didn't mean he was desperate for love or acceptance. The car lurched again, causing Kurogane to rub his forehead in frustration. He hoped that he would reach the dojo soon, or so help him, he was going to jump into the water below this hunk of crap.

"Shoot me, oh someone just…"

The doors slid open and Kurogane got up, trying to walk towards the door. He was going to try and get off of this thing as fast as he could. Before he could even make it towards the door, another body colliding with him. He heard the swish, knowing the doors had closed. He punched the ground and turned around in anger to the person who had prevented his escape. He swore his breathing stopped as he looked at the man in front of him, on his hands and knees. His hands deftly picked up the scattered sheets of paper, while his arm held them close to his chest.

"Crap, crap, crap!!!" murmured the figure as he hurriedly picked up the papers.

Kurogane paused, staring at the man. He took his breath away. Blond silky hair, his lithe figure. Kurogane hurriedly shook his head before helping the man pick up his…music papers? He looked at all of the handwritten musical notes, a few ink splotches and sketches covered the margins and corners of the pages. He sighed and stood up, waiting for the other man to stand up as well. The man fluidly stood up, and smiled at Kurogane, his hair bouncing in the process. Kurogane blushed but frowned, shoving the papers roughly into the other mans hands. The man fumbled, allowing Kurogane to see the man's deep blue eyes.

"Thank-you so…"

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, eh blondy?"

The blonde blinked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"You're right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to knock you down!"

Kurogane blinked. He didn't expect the blond to cave into his vain lie so easily. He studied the smile a bit, before concluding that it was a plastic one. One used to hide ones true self. Frowning at his newly found observation, Kurogane shook his head.

"I'm sorry too," sighed Kurogane as he sat down, his bag on the other seat.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He heard the swishing of feet, sighing he opened one eye to see the blonde pacing a bit, looking for a seat. There were a few open, but they were near some scary looking thugs.

"Hey blue-eyes, yeah you! Come sit next to us sweetie," whistled one of the thugs, waving his pudgy fingers at the man.

The blonde smiled nervously before faintly shaking his head. The thug stood up and made his way towards the blonde. The passengers looked worried, but kept their noses in their own business. Kurogane felt something boil in his stomach. Before he knew it, he had stood up, come up behind the blonde, close enough that his chest was touching the man's back. He grabbed the thug's wrist as his hand was reaching for the blondes face. Twisting it a bit, Kurogane smirked at the man's squeal. The thug back off and shrugged off to his little group of friends. Kurogane huffed before steering the blonde towards his seat. He pushed him down and took a poll to stand in front of the blonde. He looked at the man, and frowned at his smile.

"Stop, you look like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry, but you know…I would like to know the name of my savior"

Blushing at the title, Kurogane stared hard into the blonds eyes. Surprisingly the blonde didn't flinch.

"Give me yours and maybe I'll give you mine…" trailed Kurogane.

Chuckling the blonde shook his head.

"The big puppy sure has big demands…"

"WHAT DID YOU…"

"My name is Fai D. Fluorite, nice to meet you"

Kurogane blinked at the man's name. Fai, it suited the man in a way.

"Kurogane…"

The blonde blinked in confusion, before realizing that he had just told him his name.

"Well thank-you kuro-pon, I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Kurogane stopped breathing for two reasons. The blonds smile was real and it was stunning. Secondly, WHAT DID THAT IDIOT JUST CALL HIM?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" screamed Kurogane, making everyone but Fai jump. Waving his hand and chuckling, Fai gave a sultry smile to the enraged man.

"Kuroganes too long and boring. So I decided to make it prettier! Don't you like it Kuro-pii?"

Clenching the pole as hard as he could, Kurogane closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Just ignore the idiot. Make it to your stop without killing him.

'Easier said than done' he thought.

A few minutes had passed by, and Fai surprisingly was quiet. Kurogane turned down to see the man flipping through his music sheets, scanning and memorizing them with fascinating speed. Pushing his bags aside, he sat next to Fai, inconspicuously glancing at his sheets. Fai smirked as he noticed Kuroganes interest. Deciding not to ruin his pride, Fai cleared his throat.

"I play piano. I have to go teach a class, so I'm a bit nervous. It's my first time teaching children…" Fai Admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Kurogane held down a smile.

"You'll do fine…"

"What?" stuttered Fai, increasing his grip on the papers.

"Ugh…wait…no….I mean that it's just…oh well…you look like your fine with kids. You know…like a ….mom…crap no I mean…a parent, older brother kind of crap!"

By the end of his mantra, Kurogane was red in the face and ready to pull out his hair. Fai, looked stunned before sweetly smiling at Kurogane. Kuroganes breathe stopped as hi gaze was locked on the blonds face. Suddenly the conductor came on the announcements.

"Shibuya stop up next!"

"That's my stop. Thank-you for the company Kuro-sama!"

The doors began to slid open. Fai stood up and smiled one last time at Kurogane before heading out the door. Kurogane sat there stunned. He was trying to grip what was happening. The blonde was…leaving. No, not now. This feeling inside of his stomach increased. It felt like a burning flame deep inside of him. Jumping out of his seat, he barely jumped out onto the platform before the doors closed shut. He dashed into the crowd. Being taller than everyone else had its advantages. He searched the crowd for a blonde mop of hair. Panic began to fill his chest as he found no hint of blonde. Suddenly he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder; he whirled around to see the blonde staring at him, smiling.

"Now why would you, Mr. Grumpy dog, come out on this stop? I'm pretty sure a dojo teacher wouldn't be here in Shibuya. Are you…"

"Shut up!"

The blonde blinked but kept smiling.

"I…well I was wondering…would you…do you want to go on a date sometime. You know, maybe some dinner at my place?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Kuroganes face burst into a deep red. Suddenly he felt a hand crawl into his grip. Looking at Fai, the man was smiling. He pulled his hand away, leaving a sheet of paper in Kuroganes hand.

"There's my number and address, call me anytime you're ready for that date, k?" purred Fai as he poked the others chest.

Kurogane smirked before writing down the same info and handing it to Fai. Fai's face lit up in a pink blush. He giggled and held the number tightly.

"I'll see you around…kuro-sama!" giggled Fai.

Fai came up to his chest before placing his hands on the others broad chest. Blushing Kurogane looked at the man questioningly. Fai stood on his tiptoes, and leaned on Kurogane, before placing a chaste kiss on the others tan skin. He then let himself down and smiled before walking away.

Kurogane stood in shock before placing a hand on his cheek, right where Fai kissed him. Smirking Kurogane turned to the tracks, placing the number and address information safely in his breast pocket. This was definitely going to be a good day.

Suddenly a thought struck him.

"DANG IT! I LEFT MY LUNCH, SWORD AND CELLPHONE ON THAT CAR!!!! DANG IT!!!!!!"


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Sorry guys, this is just an announcement. Thanks to Phoebe yuu, I am announcing this so don't get antsy.

The stories that have the label with me LCKF, Life Chronicles of KuroFai, will be a series of oneshots, that connect to one another. The series is this

-how we first met (how the couple started)***

-our first date (their first date together, trying it out)

-middle date (just for the heck of seeing them on another date)

-will you be my boyfriend? (Their announcement as a couple

-Planning the wedding (how will this turn out?)

-their wedding (Yeah, Fai as a bride!!!)

- Moving in together into a new house. (how will their personalities and tastes take this?)

- adopting the pets ( a German Sheppard and a cat)

- (maybe this) finally, I'm putting this as a poll on my website, their ADOPTION OF KIDS! Here are the kids I was thinking of

~Sakura

~Syaoran & Shaoron (or just Syaoran)

~Chii and Freya (Freya will have black hair and red eyes to match kuro, while chii matches fai)

~**an OC chosen by me **(if this is the one, I will accept the first 10 entries for choosing k? and please limit it to one child. If you REALLY, REALLY, want to have two, make them ages apart so fai and Kuro can adopt them at different times k?)

Thanks guys, hope to get the results. Keep reading

Wolf anima

Over and out!


End file.
